Martian
Martians are a species of super-powered aliens native to the planet Mars. Known Martians * Green Beetle * Martian Manhunter * Miss Martian Culture Martians revere sorcerer-priests and priestesses. Martian sibling relationships are very different to those of humans. Families are close due to their telepathic communications. All Martians enjoy television.*ADD LINK TO TRUE COLORS HERE* Green Martians make up the majority. White Martians are treated as second class citizens, Weisman, Greg (2012-01-26). Question #14068. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-26. Biology Martians are a bipedal species with long limbs and fingers. They have a narrow abdomen, revealing the form of a wide pelvis. They also have a membrane under their upper arm, and thick protective skin on their lower arms. Their faces are squat, with exposed teeth and gums, and small red eyes. Even in adolescence, Martians are about one-and-a-half times the height of a human. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-22). Question #15057. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-23. Weisman, Greg (2011-11-10). Question #13634. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Weisman, Greg. Question #12687. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. Martian families are usually large. Miss Martian has twelve sisters on Mars, as well as seventeen brothers and roughly 300 cousins. Martian Manhunter also has a few hundred nieces and nephews. Powers Most Martians have abilities that are not possessed by normal humans. These include: * Camouflage: The ability to blend within the environment, becoming near-invisible. * Density shifting: This is an advanced technique not innately possessed by all Martians. It requires a considerable amount of training to master. * Flight: Weisman, Greg (2011-11-28. Question #13712. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-29. * Healing: * Shape-shifting: Able to transform into any living organism, android or creature. A higher level of training is required to shape-shift into forms that are very different from a Martian's natural form. * Super strength: Martians are stronger than humans, though not as strong as Kryptonians. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate, move and control objects with the power of one's mind without physically touching them. * Telepathy: On Mars, all Martians use telepathy to communicate. Weaknesses * Heat exposure: All Martians are vulnerable to heat. They can easily be harmed or injured when exposed to fire or heat. Background in other media * In DC comics, the Martian species was for the most part extinct hundreds of years ago, leaving only J'onn Jones and a handful of White Martians, including Miss Martian (a white Martian who makes herself look green) alive in the galaxy. In the continuity of Young Justice, the Martian species is alive and well.Weisman, Greg (2011-04-06). Question #13190. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-06. * In the comics, Martians all suffer from a severe case of Pyrophobia, or fear of fire. In the show, this is changed to a physical sensitivity to high temperatures rather than mental fear. This is best shown in "Performance", when Miss Martian was able to stand near an open flame, after having her powers absorbed by Parasite, with no ill effect, while Parasite was severely weakened. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Species